Luck and chance
by HarukoXD
Summary: Haruhi suffers the loss of her father, and is now an orphan. She’s behind on rent and bills and working, and she can’t let the host club know Why? Because they’d go overboard. But Tamaki rushes to her aid- wether she likes it or not! TamaHaru


1Luck&Chance  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran high school host club- if I did Tamaki and Haruhi would have kissed in the last episode.  
Full summery: Haruhi suffers the loss of her father, and is now an orphan. She's behind on rent and bills and working, and she can't let the host club know Why? Because they'd go overboard. But when that fails, Tamaki rushes to her aid- wether she likes it or not With the help of a lucky chain of events, romance may start to blossom. WARNING Contains Eclair and Tamaki's grandma being very evil But nobody like them anyway, so they can be the bad guys, right?  
my awesome dividing line  
Chapter 1- Tamaki to the rescue

Haruhi, a host, a lady, and a orphan. A typical high-school girl, big chocolate eyes , short brown hair. Except she wasn't normal. Mainly because everyone in the school (with a few exceptions) thought that SHE was a HE. Oh, and theirs the whole orphan thing too- but that was a recent thing. Until about four months ago she had a dad- that changed when he got into a car accident. She ran a hand though her short boyish haircut- thinking about all the stress. Work, school, pretending everything is fine... and as much as she didn't want to admit it, she was lonely. Staring out the window of the 3rd music room, she wondered how long she could keep with this act. Even the somewhat dim-witted Tamaki knew something wasn't right.

"Haruhi " A voice filled with panic exclaimed, the blond king of the host club bursting in. Slowly, dreading the confirmation that it was him, Haruhi looked to the door. Sure enough it was him, the tall blond bolted forward, till he was towering over her. She knew instantly that he knew about her dad, because there was a rare seriousness in his deep blue eyes. "Why didn't you tell us? "  
"Because it's not that bad, Tamaki " Haruhi shouted back at him, losing her temper. "You guys make a big deal out of everything "  
Tamaki's blue eyes locked on her chocolate brown ones as he spoke again, more softly this time. "Still, we would've wanted to be there for you. You can't handle all of this alone."  
Haruhi's gaze dropped before she answered him- it was true that they would've wanted to be there for her, and maybe he was a little bit hurt that she didn't tell him. But this was no time to think of such things- no use looking back now. She cleared her thought and calmed down before talking. "I can handle it. And I have been for close to 4 months now."  
"It's not good for you. Kyouya told me your grades have dropped. And you're always so warn out..." He trailed off.  
"I know, but I'll get through this. I'll be ok, besides what can I do? It's just the way things are." Haruhi was starting to feel the tension slip from the atmosphere and relaxing when she realized her grave error. Tamaki looked up at her, an unspoken question in his eyes. She took a nervous step back as he let the question pass his lips-  
"Haruhi... Maybe there's something I can do?"  
As Tamaki got a weird happy look in his eyes and a grin spread across his face Haruhi guessed just what he was about to suggest, and was about ready to scream at the top of her lungs, NO  
"Haruhi, you don't have to work or live all alone in some small apartment- you could come stay with me " The blond looked exited, a bright smile on his face, his eyes sparkling. Haruhi said the first and only think that came to mind as the rest of the host club- who had gathered around- Sat watching eagerly. "No."  
"Why not?" Tamaki said, his spirits sinking, a confused and sad look on his face. Rejection obviously wasn't something that prince charming here was familiar with. The damsel in distress usually doesn't object to being rescued. She knew she was being silly, but still- move in with Tamaki ? Was her situation really that bad? She looked to the more sensible hosts for guidance. "T-tell him he's out of his mind " she said. But her hopes were crushed by them.  
"Actually, this is one of the rare occasions he isn't." A concerned Kaoru replied.  
"It makes sense. You're broke and he's offering to help you and give you a place to stay- You should be thanking him." Kyouya said.  
The logic was getting to her, but how could she accept? She just couldn't It was one of those things, even though it made sense and she should, she wouldn't, because she just couldn't. But somehow she couldn't say no either. And she needed this. So she could focus on school and get a good job- a better life "I...I have to think it over."  
She Walked back to Her seat and practically collapsed into it. What a day As she sat thinking about her choices, the eager blond boy crept forward, until he was crouched not far from her, and began to use a technique know as 'puppy eyes'.  
Now was a time Haruhi was especially glad she wasn't like most other girls, because most girls couldn't resist the puppy eyes- especially not from Tamaki. She was able to endure them. She adverted her gaze to the windows, not wanting his begging to influence her decision. Suddenly she remembered- after seeing his sad pleading eyes- how she'd thought about if she'd hurt him by not telling him. She shook her head and tried to push it from her thoughts, but failed.  
"Please, Haruhi?" He gently said, moving in front of her so he could use the power of his puppy eyes. She found her lips forming the word before she could think better of it.  
"Ok."  
He practically jumped up at that- leaping over and giving her a huge hug that knocked the wind out of her, chattering excitedly. The only thought she was hearing at the moment was: What have I done? She hardly paid any attention to the boy as he babbled, hearing only 'blah blah blah.', her mind a thousand miles away.  
"Haruhi? How soon do you want to move in? ...Haruhi?"  
Again, she looked at him, but all she heard was more of the same.  
"How about tomorrow? It that good?"  
'Blah' she wasn't really listening, but responded with a simple nod and "Sure." Not knowing she'd just said she'd go TOMORROW. However the voice of another- Kyouya- brought it to her attention.  
"You will be able pack that fast?" She listened to Kyouya, who she thought of as the voice of reason in this insane club.  
"Wait, what?" she said, bewildered. Of course she could, she didn't have all that much to pack, but she needed time to prepare herself and let the shock fade.  
"Tamaki," Kyouya said, "Wouldn't it be easier for her to move in on Saturday? Give her a whole day to pack, and she wouldn't be moving during the school week."  
As Tamaki considered Kyouya's words Haruhi sat in shock. Too much was happening, and way to fast. Lets get the facts strait-  
It's Thursday. It's two weeks from the end of school. And for Haruhi, it happens to be doomsday. She just decided to move in with Tamaki As Tamaki slowly reached a conclusion, he spoke up. "Kyouya's right. We shall wait until Saturday ." It was after school, and the club was closed. Time for a very confused Haruhi to go back to her apartment and try to make sense of things.  
"I'm going home." She said, rising and preparing to walk home.  
"I could give you a ride." The cheerful blond offered.  
"No thanks, I need to walk." She said, and it was true, she needed to stretch her legs and just relax for a while. She reached the door and slowly started walking though the halls of school, alone again at last.  
The walk out of Ouran seemed to take an eternity, each step was slow, the feeling she was being watched sent shivers down her spine, She kept looking back over her shoulder, only to find nothing- was she becoming paranoid? She looked back over her shoulder at the school, remembering the amazement the first time she came here- it was her first taste of the world of the wealthy- a world she was about to become more a part of then ever. She wandered a bit, thinking about what Tamaki's house must be like. Probably huge and fancy. Everything high class, even the toilets. Servants, maids and chefs. She'd be living the high life from now on. Most people would be delighted, excited, happy... She was different, probably the only person to ever be worried about such an fortunate thing.  
She reached her apartment and went strait to bed- she'd done most of her homework during school. What a day, huh? But you know how things go, Stories don't start at the climax- and this is just the beginning And Haruhi is sleeping soundly, un-aware that her life is about to be turned upside down  
Dividing line XD  
An alarm clock rings and the prince of the host club starts his day Springing from the sheets and flying down the stairs only to see his grandmother lurking at the end of the stair case. "Good morning..." he said.  
"Are you going somewhere?" His grandma asked in her calm way, her tone somewhat disapproving.  
"School. Why?" Her said, tilting his head- which his grandmother often commented was empty, and not only when he was out of earshot. She looked at him as if waiting for something.  
"Dressed in your pajamas?" She said, rasing one eye brow and giving him another disapproving look. In all his excitement he had indeed forgotten to get dressed. Flying up the stairs, he put on his uniform, and was back in a second. His grandmother sighed, but said no more to him as he went to eat breakfast. He zipped out the door in record time, eager to get to school and great his precious Haruhi  
Slipping into his car, a black limo, he was fidgety the whole drive as he thought about her. Opon getting out of the car, or rather leaping out, he set about waiting for Haruhi to arrive. He would have Sat there all day if he had to- he was going to be there for Haruhi-chan. Especially sense her biological father was dead now, she needed him, and he'd be there. "Daddy's here for you, Haruhi " He said aloud- to thin air- as his imagination kicked into life. He was gazing off, day dreaming, he was shocked to find himself being dragged off by the twins- who were pulling him towards the 3rd music room. "What are you doing ? Put me down " Tamaki frantically barked at the twins, who replied swiftly,  
"Sorry, my lord. Kyouya's orders." Why was Kyouya doing this? All he wanted to do was be around Haruhi helping her 24-7. Was that so bad? (A.N.: For Haruhi, yes ) He cried a little bit at the thought of not being able to see her- Kyouya was so mean But resined himself to the fact that he couldn't get away. As soon as kyouya was in sight he called out,  
"Why, Kyouya " Crying a bit he pulled free of the twin's grip rushed over to his friend.  
"Because you're going to embarrass us all, my lord." Hikaru responded before Kyouya could get to it. WHAT? Embarrassing? Him? NEVER.  
"What do you mean? " Tamaki shouted.  
"Think about it, my lord. Wouldn't it be fishy if you were fallowing Haruhi around all the time and acting all in love with her? People would start to take a closer look, and you know what they could find out." Shocked by the realization, the words sent him fling into his gloomy little corner. He'd have to be careful- Which wouldn't be easy for him  
Brooding in then corner, he though that at least he'd be able to see her at lunch and calmed down considerably. It was almost time for class, which he walked to with a grumpy Kyouya. Seconds felt like minutes, minutes like hours, hours like days as he waited for the lunch bell- he had math right before lunch- and he was not doing to well. He was behind and couldn't pay attention He'd have to ask Kyouya for help later. It was only about a minute until the bell rang, until he could go to find Haruhi. Until he was free of this math hell. 30 seconds... 20... 10...  
DING  
And their off Tamaki leaped up, crammed his stuff back into his bag and made for the door with astonishing speed. He wasn't hungry, and besides that Haruhi almost always ate in her classroom- which was where he was headed. Almost everyone at this school ate in the cafeteria- So he woud get a chance to talk to Haruhi about her moving in.  
"Haruhi "He exclaimed as he burst thought the door, rushing towards her the moment her spotted her at the back of the classroom. The brunette made a face as he hugged her- the twins snickered- they, luckily, were the only witnesses.  
"Oh... Hello Tamaki-sempi." She said, a certain hopelessness in her tone. As the blond who called himself her father chattered away about how wonderful it was that she was moving in and how happy he was, she shot a 'Help me' look at the twins, who burst into laughter. Groaning, she sighed. But a feeling of comfort washed over her when he was like this, oddly enough. It reminded her of her father. Most of the time, when she was reminded of her father she felt a huge emptiness inside, but not when it was with Tamaki. It sort of filled the empty feeling. She smiled a little at that- it seemed so silly...  
The twins had left, and she interrupted Tamaki to ask "Sempi? Why aren't you at the cafeteria? Aren't you hungry?"  
"Eh? I'm not hungry." He said, with a big smile. Then his stomach growled loudly.  
"Sure you aren't." Haruhi said, rolling her eyes, but un able to stop from laughing. "You should go get something to eat."  
"You sure? You wont be lonely?" Tamaki said, looking right in her eyes, worried.  
"I'll be fine. Go."  
As the boy left, the emptiness came back, slowly. She ate in silence, all alone. Remembering and wondering. A single tear trickled from her cheek as she realized just how much Tamaki helped. Like it or not, she needed him. Now more then ever. It was a case of the damsel in distress. Boy did she hate it!


End file.
